


The Witches Eyes

by leviya



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, New Jedi Order, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviya/pseuds/leviya
Summary: Cal Kestis and Merrin spend some time together
Relationships: Cal Kestis & Merrin, Cal Kestis/Merrin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	The Witches Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-read. English is not my mother language. Comments are welcome

Her cold eyes are a trick. A trick to make one believe that all she is capable of feeling is hate and despair. The truth is different. Her brown eyes held more emotion than Cal ever felt. 

Looking at him they felt like an endless fire, burning hot into his soul. He didn’t mind another scar.

______________________________________________________________

It was a quiet night where one could feel their thoughts crushing in; unwanted thoughts of course, painful thoughts of the past, thoughts no one asked for. Again Cal lay awake. Counting seconds to keep himself from getting lost in the maze of memories. 

The crew of the Mantis was asleep. He was sure of it. Tired from celebrating their latest victory against the dark side. He was tired too. But what had happened was too present still to let it go. Dwelling on the past was not the way of the jedi, but Cal Kestis was human too. 

He could feel a strangly calming presence approach. “Not asleep?”. The nightsister. Merril. Cal tried to heave his body up, only to sink back into bed still weakened by Darth Vaders blow. “Don’t bother. Lay still. Rest.”. Cal nodded.

There was a nice silence in the room. He could have never imagined silence to be so pleasent. The nightsister sat by his bedside. Barely moving. Only her chest waved up and down in calm, even breaths. 

“So…how do you find the Mantis? Nice ship don’t you think?”

A faint smile appeared on her face. She took time to answer the question. Cal didn’t mind. “It sure is nice. Comfortable. Good food. Good company.”

Delightful. And again silence. This time uncomfortable. Slowly he felt the pain creeping in again, numbing his thoughts and body. “Do you need help with the pain?” she asked now facing him. Her eyes burning fire, diamond sunrise, a different colour in every light. To impossible to be true. Cal got lost in them.

“Do you?”

“Yes…”

She stood up, breathing steady, strong figure. She stood like a queen. Power in her hands, lend by her sisters and holy mother. She was breathtaking. Instinctivly Cals eyes widened, his heart skipped one, maybe two beats. He was unsure, afraid of what was about to happen. “Stop, stop!”

“What are you even planing to do to me?”  
Merrin shrucked. “I don’t know. I canot make pain go away, but I can make you sleep better and have nice dreams.”

Another smile. Than a nod. The nightsister stood steady again, hands raising, connecting with the gods. Green lightning flashed from her palms. Dancing around Cal like a warm summerwind. A nice feeling. He let his body relax and gave in to the soothing sensation of the flames. 

Soon there was darkness.

______________________________________________________________ 

Merrin stood by his bed, wearing nothing but a velvet gown. Her hair was damp from the water. She must have showered. She smelled of fresh lillies and rosewater. Cal found it easier to move now. His wound caused by the same weapon he held, was nothing more than a scar. Another addition to his collection. No more agonizing pain, no more sadness.

“You feel better?”. Her voice was soft 

“Yes.”

When did the world start to be turn in different directions, he wondered. When did the air feel so fresh and clean. When did the pain and fighting stop? He felt like he has been sleeping for centuries, while everything, everyone around him changed. But even that didn’t bother him. Because having her stand there, smelling of lillies and rosewater was a divine bliss, a deathdream. And when did he die?

He felt the need to kiss her. Thank her for saving the world and eternal peace. But something held him back. Was he allowed to kiss a nighsister?

She didn’t move, seemed absent. In deep thoughts. There was nothing to lose in a world without war, so Cal Kestis stood up, facing her directly and searched for her hand. When he found it, never breaking eyecontact with her, he gave it a slight queeze. “You are amazing!”

He spoke like a young, foolish boy in love; never knowing exactly what to say or do. Cal was surprised about himself. She gave a small laugh and reached for his free hand. Gently stroking it. “As amazing as everyone.”

What do young men in love do?

Was Cal Kestis in love? Or was it a fleeting emotion; oversensation of joy? He felt deep for her ever since they met on Darthomir. 

The idel dream world started fading into a dark thought. Are nightsisters allowed to love? Are Jedi allowed to love? Spinning round in endless circles his head moved from one fear to another. Until her voice broke the wheel. “Do not think. Just do.”

Permission.

Her lips pressed on his. Fierce, soft and so different from what he expected. Cal smiled into the kiss, enjoying every second it lasted. They broke in a need for air. Nothing else would have made them stop. And suddenly they were naked. Still watching each others eyes move from the lips to the chin, from chin to nape. He rested there for some time, placing soft little whispers where no one could find them. Witchcraft. 

She moaned and grabbed his hair. It was silky and firery red. Her favourite colour. 

Creeping, creeping ever so slightly, the dark thoughts came back. Destroying his perfect moment. He never did that before. Becomming one with another person. As a young man, younger than now, he was focused on his training. Of course he had an interest in exploring his and someone elses body, but he didn’t have the time or courage to do so. Being a Jedi was time consuming. He noticed just now how much knowledge he was lacking. He could sense her noticing. “You never did something like that before, have you?”

He broke all contect to her and turned around, suddenly feeling too exposed. “N..No”

How pure he was. How especially pure and silky and dearly. This young Jedi knight, this Cal Kestis.

Merrin slowly wrapped her arms around his waist. He could feel her cold breasts touching his back. Nipples hard, scent heated. Breathing out the devastating fear to fail her, breathing in courage, lillies and rosewater. Witch.

Turning around, her eyes roaming over his whole body, never getting tired of it, never stopping. He felt safe. Behind her was his bedroom wall. He walked her over slowly, pressing her against the cold fabric wall. She adored him. The force has told him.

Her legs moved up curling around his waist, while he held her steady. And magick happened. They became one with a quick motion. Earning a little scream from her mouth. It took a minute to get used to the feeling. She was wet, and excited and so warm. Welcoming him into her secret. He was eager to please her but still uncertain about how to do so. She guided him through it, moving her hips up and down until his eyes closed. Slowly sliding into her, out of her, leaving only the tip of his length in her warm cave. She broke under him. Mumbling chants and forbidden nothings. Cal was dying. He must have been. His heart stopped for seconds, his breath came in small hisses, he was unable to speak, sweat lepped from his forhead and he could not remember anything. Not the past and not even his name. 

One person, one mind. Their bodys one, united. They shared the most intimate of all things. And than he opened his eyes.

______________________________________________________________ 

Cal woke. Feeling dizzy, head spinning again. The pain in his chest was unbarable. He was alone in his bed. Confused. A dream. Did the witch send him this dream? Did her magick do that to him? 

The world was its usual dilemma again. War was never over and pain was ever so present. It felt too real to be a simple dream, a simple want. He could feel Merrin in the kitchen smiling to herself. 

Cal slowly lifted the sheets. Rubbing his eyes not believing what this caused him to be like. A state of mindlessnes. She was incredible.

Her eyes are a lie. They make you hunger for the not- reality, they can make you forget the greatest of sorrows and yet leave you with nothing. He was in love after all. He decided it was time to tell her. As if she did not already know


End file.
